Jigoku/Personality and Relationships
Personality Jigoku originally as a child he was like another child, happy, carefree and idolizing his father who was a pirate. Jigoku loved to study old books and read works by so many creators from many different places in the world. As a child he did dream of traveling the world when he turned 16 and was able to at least go with his father. However, it seemed that fate had a different path for him. On the even of his 16th birthday, marines came and captured Jigoku’s mother and father. They killed him right in front of his own eyes, which changed him completely. As he went on about his life, he stayed with aunts and uncles, with older brother and sisters. But with each place he went to, something seem to happen to his relatives. So it drove him over the point of insanity to the notice that the whole world is out to get him. So growing up this ate at him for years, now Jigoku is extremely ruthless and cruel, seeming to completely lack any sense of mercy or compassion. He believes constantly in the fact that he only exist to wipe out all of the people that have done him wrong. But Jigoku has shown that he is somewhat psychotic, most likely due to his being burned, often laughing manically and enjoying every second he gets to harm to others. Jigoku has turned into a being that seems to in his words “Live for himself, love himself and do everything in his own benefit”. Thus why he joined up in the Hakuri armada, because he seen Demetrius as a way to gain many more allies and fame and fear. Jigoku is called hell incarnate and lives up to his name, he has no need for feels since hell has no remorse or that it tortures all of those who enter. Jigoku seems also to run on will power the most, he is very hard to kill it seems. Due to the fact that his own will is to wipe out existence because it seemed that everyone else had no problem wiping his own families. However, underneath this it looks to be that Jigoku has a great love for his family. He will not let anyone talk bad about his family or face his own wrath. Jigoku also is a natural born leader, caring deeply for his allies (only the members of the execution force). Boastful, arrogant, stubborn, prideful, and retains a serious demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his authority over others, that was shown when many of the Division commanders and Demetrius was away and many of the members of the hakuri crew were still on the mother hakuri. He gave out orders, also seeming to obey them. Also having no problem in manipulating others into gaining things for him, such as he has confessed that he is using Demetrius and his crew to gain fame and more fear. Once they do so, he has stated to Smoker that he and the rest of his own force shall break away forming their own crew. So Jigoku shows no fear either, not even fearing Demetrius and his own rage or even whitebeard when they had a small battle. Jigoku has seemed to have also laughed about Shanks, only thinking of the Yonkos as nothing more than glorified pirates. Jigoku does have a mind for strategy as well, tricking the Marines that he was dead. Still believed to be dead to this very day, he also seems to have connections with the World Government, some pirates and other shady individuals. However, since he doesn’t really wish to use his smarts. He rather goes into battle without a plan and kills whatever he wants, so in keeping with this. Jigoku has a love for battle, however his arrogances getting the better of him and he often will take on more than one opponent. But surprisingly he will go straight into battle and not really send in his own suburbanites. So he has very good amount of respect to go into battle with them and make sure they do live to see more battle. Jigoku is a self proclaimed pyromaniac; he loves to set anyone and anything on fire. He often does talk about flames and fire; he has a strange obsession with fire. He seems to enjoy sitting back and watching a whole town or city burn to the ground, as its people do the same. Afterwards Jigoku walks through the town, also Jigoku is also known for burning mostly everything he touches. Such as burning a picture of a son’s father who was serving in the Marines, seeming to enjoy the misery. The last thing that Jigoku is known for his love of gold, food and other things fit only for a king. He is extremely greedy, self centered (most of the times) and seems to live the extravagant life style. Jigoku has a jealous wave in him as well, since he is so greedy and lives only for himself, he grows jealous of those with things he doesn’t have. Such a crew to call his own, he wishes to have one of the biggest crews in the world. By joining the Hakuri armada he would hope of when he puts his plan into action that he could get support and more men. But it seems as of now, all of the crew members are either have loyalty or (forced) loyalty to Demetrius. He also has massive self image of himself, he thinks himself to be terrifying. Although by most he strikes fears into pirates others he is called insane and many other names. But if his image or name is insulted, he will just go off. Such as shown when one of his own subroutines called him a fool in thinking that he could become a yonko and then the king of the pirates. Well that subroutine was never heard from again, so with a quick greedy anger, massive cruelly and living, loving for himself. Relationship Family Jigoku had very strong family ties, he held them very dear. His own Nakama, he loved his mother, father, aunts, uncle, brothers and sisters. In totally he had a pair of 2 aunts and uncles, he had 3 sisters and 4 bothers. Since his own family was more of a pirate family than a normal one, they were very close together sharing food and living spaces. However, getting into a small fight here and there with his siblings like any normal family. Mother Jigoku being one of the younger of the children, he was treated very well by his mother. He loved her to death, like any son should. The two did share special times and such, but he was deeply sadden when she was killed. He seemed to have never gotten to say goodbye to his own mother at all, a memory that still haunts him to this day. Father Like any son, Jigoku looked up to his father and seemed to wanted to be a pirate just like him. However, his own father seemed to had have a bit of worries about him. He didn't want his own child and his other children to see the real horrors of pirate life or marine life. Jigoku often did cry because his father wouldn't want to take him with him. But it was really to insure that Jigoku wouldn't be scared of life when he grew up to see the true horrors of this world. So they seemed to have fights as well, they had a love and hate relationship. Siblings Jigoku had strong bonds with his own siblings, with his sister when he was younger he would do anything to protect them. However since he was the youngest boy he wouldn't really do as he said. Because of how young he was, however with his brothers he loved them to death. Hearing of when his oldest brother wanted to become a Marine and hunt down his father, because he felt that it would be a betrayal of the family. However, Jigoku couldn't let him do that he tried and tried but sadly his oldest brother was killed by a crew of pirates. When his parents died, he and the other siblings were very depressed. Their bond only grow stronger, but when they themselves started to drop one by one, Jigoku felt as if he had a curse or something. Other Members After most of his siblings had died, Jigoku had gone to leave with his uncles and aunts. Both sets died while he lived with them, mostly form elderly age or illness. But he blamed himself, then finally snapping. But he loved his aunts and uncles deeply, seeing them as another set of parents. The Execution Force Jigoku is the leader of the force, however he respect them all enough not to send them to do his bedding. He goes onto the battlefield with them, he seems to think of them as a Nakama as well because they support him and all love to wipe out existences. However, it was seen that Jigoku does get angry with them when the fail him or do something wrong. So they are not all free from his wrath, so among the members he respects them and their abilities. But really he is still caring only for himself and living only from himself. The Hakuri Pirates Members Jigoku has no care for any of the crew members, however he is almost like them. But he only believes since there is a heaven there is a hell and he is it. Since Demetrius is a "god", Jigoku seemed to laugh about it. He has no fear of the crew or their powers, throughout all of their time together he has hinted of a betrayal. However, they seem to know about Jigoku's actions but just act as if nothing is happen. Other than that Jigoku does seem to take leadership of the crew when most officers and commanders are gone. Division Commanders Among them he is consider an unofficial one, much like Edelle. He commands his forces in battle and he can command the lesser members as well. Among the commander he seems to be a bit feared or rather an awareness of his way and traits. So most of the commanders have not a fear, but they know of what he could do if a situation would appear. Demetrius D. Xavier Hearing the rumors seem to be true that hell and heaven have teamed up together, the two act as partners. However, both are very aware of eachother, Demetrius seems to known something about Jigoku and Jigoku about Demetrius. So to keep an eye on each other, Demetrius has ordered the execution force to be the cp9 of the hakuri armada. So to date that has been their relationship, however Jigoku has told Demetrius to his face that he has no fear of him and plans to use him to gain fame and more fear. Demetrius replied telling him, that all of Jigoku's dreams shall come true through him. World Government The World Government has a growing fear of him and his own execution force. He seemed to have received requests to come and work with the Government as Cp9 members. But he has refused them every time, telling them that they are going to be wiped out by him because of the what they did to him. So he has the right to kill them all and burn their bodies to nothing. Marines The Marines are very scared of him as well, he has killed countless of them. They don't wish to share in their own members fates, one of the most famous stories about Jigoku is that he captured a marine and his son. The two begging for their lives, however Jigoku picked the man up and burned him right infront of the boy. Then going onto the same to boy, so then it coming back to the Marines higher ups were in shock at just what he did. Impel Down Staff Before he was put into Impel down he was a member of this staff, much like respira he was respect and liked by the other members. But when he finally snapped was in Impel down and destroying alot of the building. However, he was quickly dealt with and then put into level 5. Ironic enough, he seemed to survive and when he escaped the staff seemed to be in more of shock than anger. Because it did seem he survived the cold of the 5th level and did escape. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21